Love, it's hard
by XThe-Book-WormX
Summary: CrowxLeaf. I love these two as a couple. My favs. So I made a story about them, after they came back and split up. [Not for people who haven't read the warriors series!] Now that NightCloud's in the way, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I could be a warrior. I would be Windwhisper, of RiverClan. Steal it and you're reported…or dead. D:**

**Gah! Keep messing up…**

**Chapter One**

"Just take the nettle by your teeth," Leafpool bent down and held the nettle stuck in Sandstorm's paw," and start to pull on it" She said, and started to tug on the nettle. Sandstorm yowled in pain and as the nettle pushed its way out, she started to lick her paw clean. "Sandstorm, eat some of this." Leafpool pushed some chewed up burdock root toward her mother.

"Thank-you Leafpool."

"You might want to rest."

"OK." The warrior and mother of two curled herself into a ball, leaving out her sore paw, and slowly closed her green eyes.

Jaypaw faced her direction as if he were actually looking at her. "I could here the first part, but barely make out the second." He teased.

Leafpool smiled. "So, you sure you know how to pull out a nettle?"

"Of course. All you have to do is take the nettle by your teeth and start to…pull…on it."

"Good. Go ahead and get some fresh-kill for yourself."

"I'll bring you something."

Leafpool didn't answer. As she waited, she started to sort out herbs.

The thought of Crowfeather popped up in her mind.

The young medicine cat tried to push the thought of the WindClan warrior. She had to focus on sorting out her herbs.

"Here."

She jumped in surprise. Jaypaw had come in silently.

"Thanks." She took the mouse her apprentice had left on the ground for her and ripped into it. It was still warm. She purred and gulped down chunks until there was nothing left but bones, with some meat stuck to it.

_So, what _was_ Crowfeather doing at the moment, anyway? _Leafpool thought, licking her lips clean.

-----------------------------------------------------

The young tom warrior of WindClan was hunting. He had just finished training his soon-to-be warrior. Crowfeather's purr caused the rabbit he was stalking to run away. He couldn't help it. He was so proud of his apprentice.

He dug up his rabbit he had caught earlier and raced back to camp.

As he dropped his prey into the fresh-kill pile, Crowfeather noticed Nightcloud speeding over.

"Crowfeather! Have you seen our son?!"

"What, Breezepaw? No, I though he went out with his mentor."

"Well, his _mentor_ is over there." Nightcloud pointed with her tail over to where Breezepaw's mentor was sitting and eating. (I forgot who mentored Breezepaw.)

Crowfeather looked over and saw [insert Breezepaw's mentor in here purring and eating. Crowfeather's eyes lit up in panic. What if his son got into danger? What if he got _killed_?

He decided his son must have gone over to ThunderClan, accidentally.

Leafpool.

Crowfeather shook his head violently. The medicine cat had just popped into his mind. He must focus on rescuing his son. And he would do it alone. Maybe he could drop by ThunderClan and see if any of them have seen his son.

And so, Crowfeather ran off, without telling anyone.

He was a bit excited, to see the medicine cat.

No, he wasn't going to see her.

Maybe just pay a visit. That's it.

-------------------------------------------------

**First time, not bad ;)**

**No harassment or saying bad stuff. Positive stuff only, okay? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED ;D FINALLY

**CONTINUED ;D FINALLY! Sorry guys, I haven't been on for like, ever.**

**--**

"So…what do you want me to do now, Leafpool?" Jaypaw asked.

"Hmm…" Leafpool thought hard. She needed time to think. Maybe she could get an excuse to get out of here. Think over things. She sighed. "Here, sort out these herbs. I need to go get a couple herbs. I'll be back later!" Without waiting for Jaypaw's response, Leafpool quickly ran out and headed out of camp.

Once she knew she was a safe distance away from camp, Leafpool sighed and curled up into a ball. Why did she have to fall in love with Crowfeather in the first place? What did she do for StarClan to do this to her? She was a medicine cat! She wasn't supposed to fall in love! But still, she was glad Crowfeather showed up. For, he did save her from falling from the cliff.

Leafpool let her head rest in her paws. _What will I do now?_

--

Using the excuse to go search for his son, Crowfeather raced through WindClan and into ThunderClan. Without hesitation he crossed, but slowed down and sneaked through the enemy territory. He swallowed his fear. What if a patrol showed up? Would he be held prisoner? Worse, would he have to go into battle? Maybe if he told them the reason he was here, they'd spare his life.

What seemed like forever, he heard some noise. Leaves crunching on the ground. He jumped in alarm and crouched down, stalking toward the sound. Once he knew he was very close, he peeked through a bush.

Leafpool! She was curled up into a ball, head resting in her paws. How lovely she looked, sitting there, the sunlight shining on her beautiful fur. He longed to step out and curl next to her, pressing his body against hers. But he mustn't scare her. But he needed to talk to her. Cautiously and slowly, he stepped out of his hiding place. "Leafpool?" He gently whispered.

--

Leafpool's thoughts were disrupted and she immediately jumped up and hissed at her intruder. Her fur lies flat once she recognized Crowfeather…Crowfeather!

She hissed again, although less hostile. Her fur still lay flat. "What are you doing here?" She drinked in his appearance. He looked healthy and handsome. _Good, he isn't having any problems in his Clan. _She wanted to rub her muzzle against his and share news about their clans. She wanted to curl up beside him and feel the warm of his body against hers. But, of course, that wouldn't happen. She acted mad; although she was so happy he came.

"…Leafpool?"

Leafpool snapped back to reality. "Uh...um..." She stammered. Her cheeks flushed. She was so busy thinking about what she wanted to happen; she totally forgot he was standing there. "I'm sorry. What was that?" She cursed herself for embarrassing herself.

--

"_What are you doing here?"_

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. He thought about it for a while. "I-I'm looking for my son, Breezepaw." He cursed himself for stammering.

There was a long silence. Leafpool didn't seem to hear him. She just stood there, far away, staring at him. He stared back, noticing all her features. He took advantage of this time to make a memory of this time. He hated the fact that he would only see her at Gatherings after this meeting.

Another long silence.

Crowfeather, getting impatient, mewed quietly, "Leafpool?" He wanted to hear her voice! He saw her blink a few times. "_I'm sorry, What was that?_"

He stifled a sigh of annoyance.. There was no time! He had to hurry! "I'm looking for my son, Breezepaw." He repeated.

--

Leafpool flinched at the name. She felt jealousy spread through her like a wildfire as she remembered Crowfeather had a mate, Nightcloud, and a son, Breezepaw. Did they have another one? Leafpool did not remember. That didn't matter. She struggled to push the jealousy away and cleared her throat. "Breezepaw is not here. We have not seen him." She tried her best to hide the jealousy in her eyes, but was not succeeding, so she turned her gaze away to her paws.

Leafpool could clearly see Crowfeather was in a hurry. "He's not here," She repeated "So you can go now. It's getting late, and I have to get back to my Clan." Her voice a bit more firm than she'd hope, and she thought she saw him a little crestfallen, but he quickly hid it. She instantly regretted saying that, but it was true. She had to get back to her Clan, before cats started to miss her. She was the medicine cat, and she couldn't leave Jaypaw all by himself to take care of their Clan. "Good-bye Crowfeather, I hope you find Breezepaw. I will make sure to look out for him on my way back." She mewed and turned away, starting to walk away. Every step was hard for her. So she went slow.

--

Crowfeather blinked. She was leaving? Already? As much as he had to go before people would question, he wanted to stay with Leafpool. As she started to turn, he gathered up all his courage. "C-C-Can w-we meet again?" He stammered. He instantly regretted saying that. Too late. Leafpool stopped, and slowly turned around. Her eyes betrayed nothing. She was good at hiding her emotions. He looked deeper into her eyes. Was she going to regect? Surely she wouldn't! He sent a little prayer to StarClan. He could hear his heart thumping so loudly in his chest.

"I…" She started.

"It's okay if you don't have to…I'll get going now." He quickly interrupted and turned to leave.

"I-I'd love t-that." Her voice was barely a whisper. Crowfeather froze. His heart soared. She wanted to see him again! Maybe that still meant she…

He turned, a huge smile on his face. "Great. Tomorrow? Meet here." He quickly said, turned and bounded away, his smile still wide on his face. He would return back to camp happy, even if he hadn't found his son yet.

--

Leafpool was left there alone. The sun was setting. But Leafpool didn't notice. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself, and headed back to camp.

**--**

**That was long! Wheww! ;D I hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer; None of these cats belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner, Erin Hunter.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
